


Shatterpoint

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place sometime during Nikita Season 1. Basically metafic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shatterpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during Nikita Season 1. Basically metafic.

Everyone thinks she’s strong and untouchable, because that’s the image she _has_ to project. There’s even some truth to it; she tries so hard to be the kind of person that can handle all of this madness without blinking that sometimes, rarely, she even briefly fools herself into actually believing in it and becoming it. 

But there’s another part of her that’s undeniably fragile, ready to shatter. The moment she allows herself to feel, she feels _everything_. 

The betrayals. The deaths. _Daniel_.

Her enemies could break her with several well-aimed blows. But she’ll still be damned if she lets them.


End file.
